


Sagittarius.

by Vermellraev



Series: Astrology Series. [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heeseung is too soft, Hurt/Comfort, Jungwonie and Sunoo are only mentioned, M/M, Sagittarius people are a mess when they're in love, Sunghoon can be an asshole sometimes, Sunghoon coming to terms with his feelings, but he's a good man, can't commit but also simps, like pick a struggle, we all need a Jake in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: This is the story of how Park Sunghoon fell out of love with Heeseung, his first love.Or is it really?It might also be the story of how this man, who genuinely thought he didn't have a heart, came to terms with the fact that he was so fucking in love with Lee Heeseung.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Astrology Series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Sagittarius.

**Author's Note:**

> (DISCLAMER: I'm not a native English speaker so if there's any mistake please point it out kindly, I'm always happy to learn but do it kindly)

Heeseung...

Lee Heeseung.

They met in 2018, awkward conversations and an uncomfortable first meeting, Sunghoon didn't like to admit it but he felt like a schoolgirl with a crush when he met him. He was charming, a kind smile, he was good at everything, always willing to help, his voice was beautiful and besides all of this he was handsome.

Unbelievable.

He sometimes told his mother about this man and she told him that he sounded like he had a crush but Sunghoon always denied it.

A crush? him?

The figure skater did not like this side of himself, used to being in control of his emotions, always composed, calm, cool, even in his experiences close to "love" he's had previously, he was always in control of the relationship, used to receiving lots of attention, both from girls and boys, he had a long list of exes and none had caused him what Heeseung made him feel.

It was frustrating, irritating, how Sunghoon became fully aware of everything he did or said when he was with the older, he became so self conscious, feeling like he had to show a perfect version of himself, not because the other asked him but maybe because that was how he wanted Heeseung to see him? 

As perfect.

Ah, Sunghoon swore that was not important to him until they met, he was never a perfectionist unless it was work and he also never gave a flying fuck about what people thought of him.

\- "Park Sunghoon? You... You are that famous guy who's known for being handsome and being amongst the top 10 skaters in all of Korea, right?" -

He remembered that was what Heeseung told him that the first time they met, when he was late and the teacher didn't show up, ah, Sunghoon almost died right there, he knew him, the handsome guy knew who he was.

His feelings for him remained almost frozen, carved in stone for 2 years. He and Heeseung didn't see each other as much as he would've liked, but they were something like acquaintances and the day he got the news that he was selected to participate in I-Land and found out that the boy he liked will also be there then Sunghoon set a goal.

To conquer Lee Heeseung.

He was sure that he was going to get out of that reality show with a boyfriend.

There was no excuse, they would be living together for months and they would have all the time to get to know each other even more than they already did...

But oh shit, it wasn't like that, I mean some of the plan worked and he found himself closer to the oldest than ever, they worked well together and fuck, he loved it, every day that he spent next to Heeseung the more he liked it, now knowing the angelic facet of the other, thinking about how he did not have to help anyone, no one asked him, no one told him that this would be his role on the show but he still decided to help his teammates, without having to...

He was going to debut anyway, Sunghoon thought, it was obvious, he didn't have to help anyone but he still did it...

Soft, Heeseung was very soft.

Couldn't be him, to be honest.

He always thought that Heeseung was wasting his time on them, he gave a lot to people his time of the day when they didn't deserve even a single fraction of his attention.

And maybe he would behave differently, maybe if he was raised a little different, it was not that others did not matter to him but I-Land was a competition show and that was how he saw them, he did not consider this as a place to make friends.

He saw Heeseung cry every week, hugged him to make him feel better and at one point, Sunghoon remembers that he even started hating the weekly evaluations because the older would always, almost without exception, ended up crying on his chest, with a broken heart and full of anxiety.

He didn't want to see him cry, it made him feel unpleasant sensations in his chest ...

Maybe it hurt him, it hurt him a lot to see the other suffer.

\- "Enough, Heeseung you cry too much" -He remembers telling him once the cameras were off one day and they were alone in the purple room while with his hand he wiped away the tears that wet the other's soft cheeks.

The other simply nodded, while letting Sunghoon wipe his tears away, according to the him, Heeseung was too emotional and maybe, just maybe Sunghoon hadn't meant that as a bad thing, maybe he didn't know how to express the fact that seeing Heeseung cry made him feel useless, Sunghoon wanted to take care of him, protect him, but what could he do if there was no one to fight with? The reasons why the older one was crying were beyond his control.

That night the older one fell asleep quickly, probably crying so much had him exhausted, Geonu was gone, one of his best friends and Heeseung cried for hours, he cried until he got a fever.

It wasn't until he fell asleep in the bed next to Sunghoon's that Sunghoon could devote himself to admiring him

Shit...

Heeseung was really pretty ...

He wanted to kiss him ...

The moment they got the confirmation they were in the same group together, Sunghoon recalled thinking that he was very, very lucky he was fulfilling his dream with his first love because that was not very common, most people had to leave their loves behind to fulfill their dreams.

But they debuted together.

At first everything was going well, Heeseung had him seeing hearts every time they looked at each other, shared interests, shared looks and maybe even shared friends.

Jake, for example...

uh ...

Jake really liked spending time with Heeseung, didn't he?

He learned that the Australian was now working as a professional chef for Heeseung, cooking him ramen at 3 in the morning, sharing intimate conversations that he was not a part of and that's when Sunghoon realized...

Or maybe it was days later, when he watched Heeseung talk to Jake...

That fuck, Heeseung really liked attention, didn't he?

That's how he realized that maybe he didn't like that Heeseung was so insecure and needed constant validation, he wasn't sure if the word was insecure but a little... Clingy? Needy? Didn't he realize that the way he always had to make everything about himself was annoying?

"What about me?" - Heeseung asked when someone in the band gave a compliment to another person there.

He also did not like that he always had something to say about the work they did, always very critic or how when they met, for the first time Heeseung did not comment on his good looks, damn, anyone could see how handsome Sunghoon was.

Sure, he did say that he was handsome but only that and maybe Sunghoon wanted to hear a little more.

And well, he had no way of knowing that Heeseung did consider him to be very attractive, beautiful even but that he was shy, it was his first time meeting the other and he did not want to make him uncomfortable or seem creepy or weird.

He...

Heeseung spoke too little and cried too much.

Sunghoon thought that maybe they weren't the best combination, Heeseung being too emotional for him, who was always a rock, cold, except for that one time but he doesn't like to talk about that time.

He missed his mom, okay? What did everybody expect him to do? to not cry on broadcast television when she sent him a letter?

Lately when staring at him, that one tall boy with the bright, angelic smile, he could not help but feel irritated, Heeseung's incredible magnetism bothered him, he could not stay away from him for a long time and if he did not look at him affected his ego more than Sunghoon could ever admit. .

Heeseung stabbed his ego as if it were his favorite hobby.

Sunghoon didn't understand, really, he considered he did everything well, he didn't know how Heeseung wasn't obsessed with him in the same way that he was obsessed with himself.

\- "Well, it's not a bad thing to have a high self-esteem, right?" - Asked the black-haired man when among all of them they spoke of being confident.

\- "I ... I really prefer that there is a balance, I could never be as confident as you are" -Heeseung replied and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course, it was not his fault that the taller one was insecure and too hard on himself.

And maybe it was the tiredness, the stress of working a lot or seeing each other too often but Sunghoon found himself more and more irritated and with the need to be alone, but it was almost impossible to be alone when you lived with 6 other people.

\- "Lunch is ready" - Heeseung told him, opening the door to the balcony of the house, where Sunghoon was trying to have his alone time.

\- "Tell Jay that I already ate, I don't feel like eating again" -he answered curtly, receiving a sigh in response.

\- "Sunghoon" -He spoke approaching the black-haired man who unconsciously opened his arms, taking the oldest in between them while they looked into each other's eyes. - "Stop being in a bad mood, anger is bad for the heart" -He said resting one of his hands on top of it, Sunghoon smiled, their noses almost touching.

He wanted to tell him "you're also bad for my heart, but I like to have you in my arms and I'm not thinking of ever letting you go" ...

But he did not, instead he nodded and rested his chin on top of Heeseung's head, who, despite being taller than him, knew how to hide in the arms of the younger in a way that seemed as if both were the pieces of a puzzle that they fit perfectly.

\- "Sunghoon" - Heeseung whispered, Seoul's wind was getting colder and playing with his hair while his cheek rested on the fabric of the dark coat that the former skater was wearing, Sunghoon was so warm, Heeseung did not want to move even though they had been hugging for the past 10 minutes. - "Jay is going to get mad at us, let's go eat" -

Sunghoon pressed the elder's body a little more against his own, he wanted to be alone with Heeseung, sometimes he felt like he wanted to become one with the older, have him all to himself, lock him in his world so that he could never leave but he was not that selfish, he couldn't keep Heeseung in a cell although sometimes it was what he wanted the most.

\- "Let him get mad then... It's been a while since I fought with him" -

And the one with the reddish hair chose not to say anything, his eyes half open as he looked at the view in front of him, Seoul was quiet, perhaps thanks to the pandemic as he rested in the arms of the boy who confused him and made him feel like if he could destroy his life in mere seconds, Heeseung was deeply scared of Sunghoon, he was always so unpredictable, so bold, completely contrary to his softer and lighter nature.

But he didn't want to be away from him either, yes, he scared him but it also made him feel safe and warm, almost as if with him by his side he lost the fear of falling... That was how he found himself closing his eyes while listening to the soothing heartbeat of Sunghoon against his face, which rested on the black-haired's chest.

Weeks later at about 3 in the morning they were monitoring their latest performances, Sunghoon's critical and tired eyes looked at Heeseung, who was sitting in front of him and said, perhaps a phrase that he would regret in the not too distant future. .

\- "You're not that good" -

\- "Huh?" - 

\- "You ain't all that, you're not good at everything as everyone said back in I-Land and even right now, I was looking at you and frankly, in this performance your dancing was average at best" - 

If you asked him now what happened in his head at the time when he thought saying that to Heeseung was an okay thing to do, Sunghoon wouldn't be able to tell you, nor could he identify the ideas that were going through his head when he decided to speak to Heeseung in that way but he understood, perhaps a little late that it hurt the older one when he stood up without saying anything and left him alone in the middle of the night.

But maybe he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't because Heeseung was around when he was angry, if Heeseung wasn't so sure that he was good at what he did ...

Maybe Sunghoon wouldn't have reacted that way.

\- "Don't try to blame for your childish tantrums on him" -Jake, who was next to him, told him.

\- "Childish Tantrums? He is too sensitive, he has not spoken to me for two weeks and honestly what I said wasn't that bad" -

Jake rolled his eyes. - "You know how insecure he is and you go and attack the only thing that he's confident about, why, Sunghoon? Are you really that much of an asshole?" -

\- "An asshole? so you want me to tell him that he does everything well, Jake? Since we started living together you don't leave him alone, he stops going after him him like a lap dog" -

Jake laughed. - "You're impossible, Sunghoon, Just tell him that you like him, asshole, how hard is it for you to accept that you like him?" -

\- "He and I do not go well together, I already told you that he is too sensitive" -

\- "And that's exactly what you like about him, that he's sensitive, so much so he can feel what you can't, isn't it, Sunghoon? That's what you like and you like him so much it scares you, why? because you are scared of catching feelings, you're scared of fucking finally, for once in your life, losing control and loving someone else like that "-

For the first time in an argument she found herself unable to respond, she only looked at Jake until he spoke again.

\- "Tell him you like him, don't be an idiot, your fear of rejection has made you hurt him and is taking him away from you" -

\- "Jake... It's not that simple" -

\- "Yes it is, Sunghoon, enough with the pathetic tsundere boy act, talk to him and tell him that you like him... Pride kills people, Sunghoon, it's fucking useless" -

And so he did.

Finding him alone wasn't easy, but he was able to arrange something thanks to Sunoo and Jungwon's help, both were bored of seeing them fight over something that wasn't worth it.

\- "Where... Where are the others?" - He remembers Heeseung asking him, the dorm was completely silent, they were alone.

\- "They left... Heeseung I want to talk to you" -

\- "And what if I don't want to talk to you?" -

\- "Please listen to me" -he asked, almost sounding desperate, Sunghoon already had a hard time understanding his own feelings, imagine him trying to put them into words.

\- "No... No because you... you only end up hurting me, Sunghoon" - Heeseung explained as he was cornered against one of the kitchen walls.

When did the clouds appear? they covered the sun and now the whole dorm was darker.

\- "I hurt you? Me? What about you, Heeseung? When you decide to go with Jake or Jungwon instead of me? When you don't look at me? You hurt me, Heeseung, you do it and here I am like an idiot begging you to listen to me" - He growled, his face getting closer to Heeseung's while holding the older man's wrists.

\- "I don't want to bother you! I-I don't want to bother you, that's all" -

\- "Bother me?" -

\- "I need your attention, Sunghoon, I need to be with you, for you to look at me and only me, I would like to talk to you all day and that it was just the two of us sometimes but I know you don't like that, you don't like that I'm this needy but... This is how I am and you don't like it" -

Sunghoon shook his head, they really had communication problems. - "You haven't realized that that's the only thing I do all day, Heeseung? Since we were in the reality show all I do is to look at you" -

Heeseung shook his head and looked at him. - "You... you do that with everyone, you made me feel special, so much that I thought that... I... but then I realized you do that to everyone" -

Sunghoon really felt like he was going to jump out of the window or break something right now, how was Heeseung this dense, how come he didn't understand?

The impulse and the need led him to send everything to shit and take Heeseung as his at that moment, he was grateful that they were alone, otherwise they would all have witnessed how he pressed his lips against those of the older while holding his waist in a firm grip, assuring he could not escape.

Heeseung sighed into the kiss, allowing the other's tongue to enter his mouth in an intense, passionate, hot kiss, perhaps too hot for his liking but he couldn't resist, Sunghoon was strong, much more than him and perhaps it was the way in which he sucked his lower lip, or how he held his waist, how he fucked his mouth with his tongue but he found himself giving in to the younger, giving himself almost completely until, thanks to the lack of air, they had to pull apart.

\- "S-Sunghoon ..." -

"I like you ... Shit, I like you Heeseung a lot", he gasped, pressing the older one even more against the wall, now sliding his thigh between his legs.

\- "Don't play with me ... Sunghoon, please, if you just want to sleep with me, be honest" -

Sunghoon kissed him again, this time with the whole palm of his hand resting on the lower back of the taller one, who rested his arms around his neck as he enjoyed a second kiss, this time slower, with more air, where his chests touched and hearts beat, loud, echoing between them.

And that was how Sunghoon found himself lying next to Heeseung after a while, who was playing with the details of his shirt while they were both silent, the youngest's hands on the eldest's hips, stroking the pretty, soft caramel skin with his thumb.

\- "Sunghoon?" -

\- "Mmhm?" -

\- "Don't be mean to me" - He heard Heeseung whisper, he frowned and looked at him.

\- "I'm not mean to you... Is there something specific you want me to do I uh..." -

\- "Just treat me well, yeah? Don't make me cry, I don't want to cry while being with you" -Heeseung said, leaving a kiss on the lips of the black-haired man who nodded immediately, drawing the taller one closer to his body while letting him snuggle in his arms.

Heeseung's hands caressed his neck while Sunghoon's lips massaged his, kissing sounds filled the room, the slow, soft kind of kiss as they both rested on the bed ...

Letting go...

Heeseung wanted to let himself go... After all, he had already decided to leave his heart in the hands of the younger.

And if there was one thing Sunghoon was sure of, it was that after all the disaster he went through to finally accept his feelings for the older, was that he will get to show him how devoted he could be for Heeseung, the older would not regret giving him a chance to be his boyfriend, of that he was sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all thank you so much for reading! thank you for taking the time of your day to read my stories, I hope you like them :3
> 
> This story was inspired by the Sagittarius people I've met in my life, thankfully, I haven't been in a relationship with any of them lmao but also it was inspired by the song "Hostage" by Billie Eilish, she's a sagittarius herself and I think Hostage is a pretty good representation of what happens when one of them falls in love.
> 
> #AMess
> 
> Anyways I'm thinking about making a part 2, more focused on Heeseung, let me know if you're interested. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your day!


End file.
